hereticfandomcom-20200215-history
E4M6: Halls of the Apostate
Halls of the Apostate is the sixth level of The Ossuary, the fourth episode of Heretic, and the first of the Shadow of the Serpent Riders expansion. Entirely indoors, this level features several instances of close quarters fighting with little room to maneuver. It consists of several rooms with stone walls, as well as a cave-like area filled with lava. Walkthrough Advance out of the starting room and into the pool, the two trident marked walls in front of you are temporarily lowered by the switch to your left. After they rise progress to the next room, the section of wall depicting two people on horseback will lower for several seconds when approached, rising you to the ledge, to your right there is a small hole to drop down. Either side of you is a switch, one raises a bridge across the lava and the other reveals a teleporter at the base of each of the two nearest pillars, these will teleport you to the ledge around the previous room. Activate the switches, cross the bridge, grab the yellow key then use the teleporters back near the first side of the bridge to leave the room. Go through the yellow door and follow the ledge to the left, drop into the room with the green key. Cross the room to get to the outer edge, turning left there are two switches, for now only the 2nd is important this will lower the green key, as well as lowering two sections of wall and revealing another switch around the other side of the room. This new switch will open the blue banner allowing you to return to the start of the level. The switch we ignored earlier will lower a lift to the right of your position when you return to the water room, this will raise you up to the green door. Open the green door and pass through the door directly in front of you, at the far end of the room is a platform holding the blue key. Returning to the start, the platform in front of the blue doors is now periodically raising and lowering. Behind the blue door to the right are two switches that will remove pillars obscuring the exit door and open the exit door respectively. Enter the other blue door and travel left around the ledge to the exit. Secrets # As you enter the exit chamber two sections of wall in the previous room will lower (the two depictions of figures worshiping a chained man), return to the one you passed as you entered the room and ride it up. By the time you reach the top you will be able to access a room looking over a lava chamber you were in earlier, entering this is the only official secret, although there are several other well hidden locations in the level. Gallery To be Added Single-Player Stats Enemies Weapons and Ammo Artifacts Multiplayer Stats To be Added Notes & Trivia *"Apostate" is a synonym of "Heretic" or "Infidel". External Links *''Halls of the Apostate'' on The Doom Wiki *''Halls of the Apostate'' on DoomWiki.org ---- Category:Levels Category:Heretic Levels Category:Episode 4 Levels